


petrichor

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>petrichor (noun): a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather</p>
            </blockquote>





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt challenge

The wooden porch floorboards are rough and damp beneath Clarke’s feet, and her toes curl against the worn grain. They’ll have to replace it soon, but that’s a project for the summer when Bellamy is out of school and she finishes her fellowship. 

When the rain patters down on the yard– _their_  yard–a little bit harder, she closes her eyes and breathes deeply. The air is fresh and the light type of humid that happens when the year turns the corner into spring. The scent of grass and laundry from the next-door neighbors waft over on the breeze, and Clarke smiles, a bit wryly. It smells positively domestic, as it probably should.

She and Bellamy did buy this house together, after all. 

When hands slide around her middle from behind, she jumps a little, but then she relaxes back into Bellamy’s warm solidness.

“Hey,” he whispers in her ear, nose pushing aside some stray hairs. 

“Hey,” she murmurs back, hands running along his arms crossed over her waist. 

“So we christened the living room and kitchen. Wanna actually break in the bed this time?”

She grins, craning her head around to give him a kiss of affirmation. “You think we’ll actually make it there?”

“I want to find out.”

Clarke laughs as Bellamy hauls her inside, growing more and more appreciative of their new home with every minute. 


End file.
